A Very Hobbit Christmas
by Hobbit Luver
Summary: Sam and Rosie have Christmas dinner. What sort of fun will the hobbits have? Read and see!


Hi! This is my first story intitled "A hobbit Christmas" It takes place when Sam is married to Rosie but before Frodo leaves. Enjoy! : )  
  
"How's the turkey comin' ,Rosie?" Samwise Gamgee looked hungrily at his lovely wife.   
  
"Sam! I can't cook with you standing over me all the time! Go get our guests." Rose was working hard in the kitchen of there cozy little hobbit hole. She had to make sure everything was perfect. It was going to be Christmas after all!  
  
Sam had almost forgoten! He must go fetch his friends for Christmas dinner!  
  
"Goodbye,Rose! Goodbye,my sweet Elanor." He said to his small,young daughter. "I shall be home shortly!"  
  
Samwise walked out the door and down the road to fetch the guests. He counted everyone in his head   
  
" Well, we have Mr.Frodo,and Pippin and Merry...what luck that they could all come! Oh,and Mr.Bilbo..how kind of him to come so far just for dinner..and of course my Gaffer! I think I have them all..." He counted them all again and this time out loud. "First to Mr.Frodo's house!"  
  
Sam quickened his pace till he got to the door step. Sam wrapped his knuckles on the door a few times till the door opened. Frodo answered quickly.  
  
" Why, Sam,my lad! Dinner already?" Frodo's smiling face warmed Sam's heart like a blanket.  
  
"Well, yes,yes it is dinner. 'Ope it's not to early?"   
  
" 'Course not,Sam! But I'm afraid it might be to late by the time I wake Bilbo and get him over to your house! Can you spare a minute?" Frodo laughed and immediely slipped away to rouse Bilbo without even listenting for Sam's answer. Sam didn't care though..he could always wait for Frodo! A few minutes passed before Sam saw Frodo helping old Bilbo down the door step.  
  
"I still have a few guest to get. Shall you be comin' with me or are you going straight to my house? Rose won't mind." He questioned.  
  
"I do think it might be best to get Bilbo over to your house. He gets tired easily..." Frodo broke of when Bilbo broke free from Frodo's hand.  
  
" Garrg!!! I'm fine! I don't need......a......res---" Before Bilbo finished his sentece it seemed he had fallen asleep!  
  
"I think it might be best for him to come to my house." Sam agreed.   
  
Frodo and Bilbo veered of towards Sam's house while he kept going straight.  
  
Half an hour all the guests were gathered at the Gamgee's house ready for Christmas supper. All eight hobbits (Sam,Rose,Frodo,Bilbo,Pippin,Merry,the Gaffer,and little Elanor) were all sitting at the table ready to dig in to the glorious feast. Turkey,ham,bread,cranberry sauce,stuffing,ale along with many other delictable goodies were to be found on the table.  
  
" Rosie,you've out done yourself on this meal!" Complimented the Gaffer or Hamfast...Samwise's father.  
  
The hobbits ate and ate till their little hearts content. There was so much food on the table that Rose was afraid she'd have leftovers!......but of course Pippin and Merry made sure that it wouldn't happen! ; )   
  
After the delightful meal and Elanor had been put to bed,the other hobbits all gathered in the living room to talk and drink ale. But before any conversation could start Frodo cried  
  
"Let's sing a Christmas carol!" He immediatly started singing the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" but in his own way.....it went like this:  
  
  
  
"On the first day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me sheath to fit your sword  
  
On the second day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me 2 small silver belts and a sheath to fit your sword  
  
On the third day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me 3 golden hairs,2 small silver belts and a sheath to fit your sword  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me 4 belts of gold, 3 golden hairs,2 small silver belts and a sheath to fit your sword  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me, 5 small crystal phials!,4 belts of gold, 3 golden hairs,2 small silver belts and a sheath to fit your sword"  
  
(Here,everyone getting the tune and beat of the song they all joined in.)  
  
"On the sixth day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me, 6 boxs with earth from her orchard, 5 small crystal phials!,4 belts of gold, 3 golden hairs,2 small silver belts and a sheath to fit your sword  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas Galadriel gave to me,7 bows for arrow-shooting,6 boxs with earth from her orchard, 5 small crystal phials!,4 belts of gold, 3 golden hairs,2 small silver belts and a sheath to fit your sword  
  
On the eighth da----...."  
  
Suddenly everyone stopped singing! They all heard a long loud 'sssssnnnnnnnzzzzz.' Everyone looked over at Bilbo. He was resting in his chair snoring away!  
  
"Er....this might be a good time to go home." Said Frodo.  
  
"Snertz...zzzz" agreed Bilbo.  
  
So half an hour later just the Rosie and Sam we're there and awake at the Gamgee household.   
  
" Dishes to do, messes to clean up...." Rose covered her head. "It was fun but the after time is just not worth it!"  
  
"Relax,my dear Rose! Just think of how fun it was! It was, of course, worth it!" Sam kissed her cheek.  
  
"You are right. Oh Sam! Merry Christmas!" She cried.  
  
Sam and Rosy went into Elanor's bedroom and each kissed her cheek. Sam looked at his little daughter.  
  
"And to all a good night." He thought.  
  
Thanks for reading! It was a little goofy (who even knows if hobbits celerbrate Christmas?) but I home you enjoyed it all the same! : ) Please leave reviews! 


End file.
